


Tumblr Drabbles

by siojo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Reincarnation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Soulmate Au drabble prompt fills





	1. the one where soulmates share extreme physical sensation — if one gets hurt, the other gets hurt, and etc.

**Author's Note:**

> myladyday asked: okay your soulmates post just passed my dash and i couldn't help myself, i am kinda sorry in advance. marco/ace 11

Marco doesn’t pay much mind to his soulmate, other then the occasional bout of concern when the idiot gets themselves hurt, again. And his soulmate gets hurt. A lot.

The kid, because Marco knows that he wasn’t getting these marks almost twenty years ago, which means they were born sometime after that, is probably one of the most accident prone people in the world.

They can’t go a week without Marco feeling a sword cutting into an arm or like he’s been slammed into a wall so hard that he can’t breath for a moment. But, Marco is startled when the feeling of a too large fist slams into the side of his face.

“Marco!” Thatch shouts as Marco staggers. “What the hell?”

“The idiot just got punched,” Marco wiggles his lower jaw and nods, “They’re fighting someone. With very large fists.”

There isn’t a transfer of momentum, just the sudden slam of pain, which is nice, Marco is fairly certain that the punch would have hit him into the ocean.

“Well then,” Thatch says slowly, “I suppose you don’t want to hear about how Jinbe caught our little upstart on one of our islands and was going to use any means necessary to stop him.”

“My soulmate could be fighting anyone, it doesn’t have to be Jinbe.”

Except, Marco recognizes some of the moves that are knocking the breath out of him. He can see something of Jinbe’s fighting style and now that he’s noticed the similarities he can’t stop. He hopes that it’s just his imagination, just this once.

Their upstart, Portgas D Ace of unknown parentage, is staggering back onto his feet when Marco sees him the first time, and after the first attack that knocks him back, slamming him onto the ground, Marco can’t deny it.

“Fuck,” He says when the kid’s been knocked out. “Fuck.”

Thatch pats his arm, “It’s okay buddy, I’m sure he’ll love you.”

Marco resists the urge to shove his brother into the ocean.


	2. The one where your soulmate’s last words to you are written on your body.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sarakuhd asked: Soulmate AU's - 9/12 Marco/Ace (Both or just one; up to you!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 9

“You guys still loved me! Thank you so much!”

Marco’s heart stops, his knees go weak and he barely stops himself from collapsing in the middle of the battlefield. The words on his side burn and Marco can’t, he can’t.

The rest of the battle is a blur, ensuring that Ace’s little brother gets out safely and Shanks’ arrival.

“No,” Marco says watching one of his brother’s heading to Ace’s body, “I’ll get him.”

“Marco?” Izo asks softly.

“Please let me do this.”

Izo nods, brows drawn in confusion. Marco can’t smile, but he tips his head as he walks over the broken stone and bodies. His knees give out just as he reaches Ace, hand dropping to Ace’s face.

“You idiot,” Marco says, lump in his throat, “You little idiot.”

“Marco?” Shanks asks, “We need to go.”

Marco scrubs his face on the sleeve of his shirt, sliding his arms under Ace’s shoulders and thighs to lift him.

It hurts, every step hurts and Marco can’t cry, he can’t, he has to be strong. He’s the captain now and he can’t fall apart because his soulmate is dead in his arms.

He holds it together until he places Ace’s body down in the hold, Shanks at his back, and then he can’t stop.

“Marco, what?”

Marco bites back a sob, holding Ace’s limp hand between both of his own, “Do you know what my words are?”

Shanks pales, eyes darting down to Ace, “He was?”

“I love him,” Marco ducks his head. “We knew that he would die long before I would, we knew it, but we didn’t know that my words were his,” He sobs, tears dripping down his face.

Ace is dead and Marco can’t bare it, his soulmate is dead.


	3. the one where soulmates can heal each other’s injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sarakuhd asked: Soulmate AU's - 9/12 Marco/Ace (Both or just one; up to you!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's 12!

“I have no idea, Mugiwara-ya,” Law says prodding Ace’s chest where there had been a gaping wound from where Akainu’s arm had gone through his chest. “It’s just gone.”

“And he’s alive, right?” Luffy asks, fiddling with the bandages wrapped around his arms. “Ace?”

Law nods, “He’s alive, for all that I don’t know how he’s alive.”

“Maybe his soulmate saved him!” Luffy shouts excited. “You know they can heal, yeah!”

“Then where is his soulmate?”

Bepo shifts, interrupting their debate, “Captain, the Moby Dick is insistent you return their second division commander’s body for burial, what should I tell them?”

“Inform them we are surfacing and that they can collect him,” Law answers, “Don’t inform them that he’s alive, we’ll discuss it after they are on board.”

They send Phoenix Marco, Law tips his head as he studies the other man, something strange hidden underneath the sheer grief dominating his expression.

“He’s down in the medical bay, follow me.”

And he does, not bothering to make a comment about having to enter another’s ship, which to be honest, shouldn’t surprise Law, not when Phoenix is so aptly named.

Marco moves to Ace’s bedside, hand dropping to the moving chest where the faint mark that should have killed him remained, “You idiot.”

“You don’t seemed surprised, Phoenix-ya.”

“Why would I be,” Marco grins, “He’s my soulmate, of course he isn’t dead, I healed him.”


	4. the one where every lie your soulmate tells you appears on your skin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anadiangelo asked: Marcoace Being mean (to Ace): 15 or 22 Being really nice (to everyone): 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. I might have misread this one, I wrote that every lie that your soulmate tells ends up on your skin.

Marco’s soulmate is younger then him, he knows that, so he expects lies, little ones about stealing cookies are something. Things that Izo says that children do when they’re young. He doesn’t expect the first time the lie is different.

_I’m not a monster_

Marco stares at it in horror, his fingers running along the words as he waits for it to vanish. It hurts, that his soulmate thinks of himself of a monster so much so that it’s a lie for him to say that he’s not.

He always checks for new ones, the old vanishing, but they always last at least long enough for him to read.

_I’m not related to Gol D Roger._

Oh, Marco can feel his heartbreaking for his soulmate. His poor soulmate that can’t stand his relation to his father.

Marco recruits Thatch’s help, demanding his brother ignore what he says, and refusing to answer any questions about why he says what he does.

Ace wakes up the day that he’s suppose to finally, finally set sail with the usual lies on his skin and one that catches his eyes, because of course his soulmate knows who his father is, Ace lies more about that man then anything else in his life.

_I could never love the Pirate King’s son._

Ace stares at it, unsure what to do, but something warm curling in his chest.


	5. the one where it’s impossible to lie to your soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anadiangelo asked: Marcoace Being mean (to Ace): 15 or 22 Being really nice (to everyone): 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22!

“What are you doing?”

Ace opens his mouth to tell the Phoenix that it wasn’t any of his business, that he was planning to burn the ship to ashes, except the words won’t come out. He frowns, trying again, only it’s the same thing.

“I’m sharpening my knife,” Ace answers finally, biting the inside of his cheek because that’s the truth. He’s not even planning anything right now, he’s just taking care of his things. “That’s it.”

Phoenix doesn’t say anything if he’s surprised to get an answer, “I don’t suppose you could be tempted into letting Oyaji sleep tonight? His health isn’t as,” He pauses and Ace considers turning to face him, but decides not to, “His health isn’t as good as we let people believe.”

“Just tonight,” Ace agrees.

“Thank you,” Phoenix says before Ace hears him leave.

Ace ducks his head, hands covering his eyes, “Fuck. Fuck.”

He can’t lie, he can’t lie to Phoenix and Ace has heard enough stories, including the lurid one that Shanks had told him about how Shanks had met Benn.

“I think you would be happy here,” Ace jerks, turning to find Phoenix back holding out a bowl. “If you wanted to be.”

“I don’t deserve to be happy.”


	6. the one where you can transfer any injuries/pain your soulmate has onto yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anadiangelo asked: Marcoace Being mean (to Ace): 15 or 22 Being really nice (to everyone): 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27

Ace doesn’t understand pain, not the way Luffy, who cries and screams with it sometimes, does. Pain is brief, there one moment and gone the next.

“Maybe your soulmate takes it,” Sabo offers as he and Luffy nurse bumps from Gramps’ fist of love. Ace’s head is fine, no bump and no pain. “They can do that, you know.”

“Why would they do that?” Ace asks. “It’s not like I need the help.” Sabo had punched him the last time Ace had said he didn’t need it because the child of a demon deserved it. “I would be fine.”

“Maybe he has a devil’s fruit that heals,” Luffy says brightly, strange pale markings over his skin.

Ace laughs with them. The three of them making outrageous stories about their soulmates and what they are.

Marco blinks, dazed as he pulls the newest hint of pain from his soulmate, it felt like the last time Garp had landed a blow on him a few months back. Hell, his soulmate could take a hit, his flames heal it and he shakes his head. There was still paperwork to do.


	7. the one where you and your soulmate have matching marks on your bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cherry-blossom-wish asked: Read your story for Marco/Ace AU no. 9 and it broke my heart, you're really amazing! If you're still doing the soulmate AU thingy Marco/Ace with 19 and/or 3?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3

Marco likes his mark, for all that it’s rather plain compared to Thatch’s, it’s not overly big or attention drawing and Marco appreciates it.

The mark is a feather, blue and yellow, surrounded by flames in shades of red, hidden along his forearm by his shirt. It’s new, only just short of twenty years since it appeared, which means that Marco has dealt with the jokes about cradle robbing for the better part of that time.

“What about you,” He hears Thatch ask Ace, slapping him on the back to watch Ace flinch, the tattoo still healing. “Tell me about your soul mark.”

Ace blinks at Thatch in confusion, “Aren’t they suppose to be kept quiet?”

“Who told you that?” Thatch laughs, “Your mom?”

“My gramps, he’s a shitty geezer, but he’s not big on lying,” Ace answers, and Marco’s pretty sure that flash of something was guilt or grief, the likely hood of his mother being alive dropping with everything that Marco learns about the kid. “He said that you were only suppose to show them to someone if you thought they were your soulmate.”

Izo looks curious, “Maybe he’s seen it before and didn’t want you to meet.”

“Gramps wouldn…” Ace frowns, “Well, he would tell me not to show it off if he had seen it on a pirate, they record those don’t they?”

“They do,” Marco agrees. “It’s on the wanted poster, your’s is blank.”

Ace grins, “Yeah, I worked hard to make sure that it was. I don’t want someone to learn that I might be their soulmate on a wanted poster.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I guess I could show you. It’s not all that elaborate.”

“Not like mine,” Thatch asks, showing his off.

“No, but your’s isn’t anywhere near as elaborate as my little brother’s,” Ace agrees, dumping his booze on his arm, “Tyger and I made this so it dissolved in alcohol.”

Marco bites back a laugh, there on Ace’s forearm is a feather in blue and yellow with red flames, a perfect match to the one on Marco’s skin.

“But I mean,” Ace grins, catching Marco’s eye, “It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”


	8. the one where soulmates are reincarnated and keep finding each other throughout their different lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cherry-blossom-wish asked: Read your story for Marco/Ace AU no. 9 and it broke my heart, you're really amazing! If you're still doing the soulmate AU thingy Marco/Ace with 19 and/or 3?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19

Ace is ten, he’s ten and he has magic and his name isn’t exactly Ace but that’s what his parents call him when they’re at home. Which isn’t often, his father is a wanted man, again Ace thinks bitterly, and his mother is the daughter of a minor lord that secretly married below her station.

Ace is their son, but also their greatest secret, hidden away in the middle of nowhere with an old nurse maid and tutor to ensure his safety. It’s boring and Ace dreams of the adventures that he had in his last life and the family that cared for him. About Marco.

“What do you think you are doing?” His maid, who is nicer then Dadan but makes Ace miss Dadan fiercely, asks kneeling down to watch him sketch. “A summoning circle?”

“The old guy,” His tutor isn’t that old, only just turned thirty and reminds Ace unnervingly of Garp. “Said that I could practice.”

“Well then, what are you planning on summoning?”

Ace frowns, mind skipping back, “A phoenix.”

“Oh? I thought the old guy,” Her eyes glitter with laughter and that’s why Ace likes her. “Said there weren’t phoenixes.”

“Well, I’m gonna prove him wrong,” Ace turns back to his little circle and doesn’t think of phoenixes, he thinks of the Phoenix, there’s no difference to him.

“How did I get here?” The little boy, older then Ace but not by that much, maybe a few years, blinks at them, the smoke vanishing. “Who are you?”

Ace takes a breath, “I’m Ace!”

And the boy in the circle turns into a tiny blue and yellow bird, his Phoenix, before turning back, “I’m Marco!”


	9. the one where your soulmate’s ghost haunts you when they die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4annfals asked: I love your soulmates AU writing so much!!!!<3 can I request one too?:) Marco/Ace 29!!

“You’re an idiot,” Ace says, cold fingers on Marco’s shoulder. “You can’t just try and take out Blackbeard, you’re going to get yourself killed.”

Marco hums, staring at his paperwork, “At least I would be with you again.”

“Don’t say that, the crew needs you! You have to stay for them, I’ll be right here until you die, we’re not even separate,” Ace moves and Marco will never get use to the semi-transparency of Ace’s skin, the stark white that was once so brightly colored. “I’m right here.”

“But you’re not,” Marco says hands hovering over Ace’s hips, not touching because he can’t touch Ace, his hands just go right through him. “You aren’t here.”

Ace brushes his hands through Marco’s hair, because he can touch Marco but Marco can’t touch Ace, “I’m here.”

“No you aren’t,” Marco says, finally looking up at Ace, eyes shining with tears. “You aren’t here. I don’t care if you’re sitting right in front of me, I want to touch you. I want to be able to look at you and not see whatever’s behind you too.”

“Marco-”

“Don’t say it, I know okay? Do you think I don’t?” Marco asks, swallows hard and closes his eyes, ignoring the tears that slip out. “I miss you and you’re like a recording, something that’s suppose to ease the pain, but it’s not. It’s not helping Ace!”

Ace keeps his hand brushing through Marco’s hair as Marco sobs into the desk, unable to do anything else.


	10. the one where only your soulmate can kill you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leafyxthiefy asked: Excuse me, are you still taking the soulmate asks? If yes could you do MarAce #13? [Your other ones are beautiful thank you for sharing! ❤]

Ace grows up as the son of a woman who killed her own soulmate. Vice Admiral Portgas, who was three months pregnant when she beheaded her soulmate, the Pirate King.

The whispers follow him just as much as they do Luffy, his only friend and the son of a marine that had loved her soulmate too much and refused to kill him, even though she was imprisoned in the depth of Impel Down for her disgrace.

“Soulmates love each other,” Luffy tells Ace as they watch the other children playing, his arms wrapped around his knees. “Mom told me the last time Gramps took me to visit her.”

Ace scowls, “Maybe not,” He tips his head. “Why did Mom kill her own if they loved each other?”

“Maybe there was a reason,” Luffy offers.

Ace, Rear Admiral Portgas, stares at the pirate he’s suppose to fight, Phoenix Marco, and wonders how his mother had done it, when everything feels new and warm and too much in his chest. Ace wishes that he had pushed for answers years ago.

“You-”

Phoenix smirks, “Oyaji!” Whitebeard looks up from where he’s keeping another ship at bay. “We’re taking a prisoner!”

“I am not-”

Ace stumbles, head throbbing and his knees giving out from underneath him.

“I think that was a little to hard,” Phoenix mutters just as Ace’s vision goes black, “Grab his hat.”


	11. the one where you and your soulmate share an emotional link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prepare to write, so Marco/Ace for all of them and the numbers 28 25 23 24 21 16 7 so many i look foreward to your writing! :) good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7

Marco blinks awake to a riptide of grief and pain from his soulmate, all twisted together with regret. It’s overwhelming and painful even as second hand as the feelings are to Marco, he can only imagine how it badly it must hurt his soulmate.

He does the only thing he can, sending comfort, the way that he had heard the others talking about, comfort and warmth that hopes will dampen what ever it is that is causing so much pain.

It doesn’t, his soulmate still feels like that, twisting with guilt and pain, and all Marco can do is send back comfort and the bright happiness that he gets from being surrounded by family, hints of the adrenaline after a fight, anything but grief and pain.

Weeks pass and then one day, the grief has lessened, become less and less and Marco is so thankful. It’s accompanied by a shy, bright hint of thankfulness. Marco grins into his cup, he might not understand what had upset his soulmate, but he could at least help attempt to make it better.


	12. the one where anything written on your skin appears on your soulmate’s skin as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prepare to write, so Marco/Ace for all of them and the numbers 28 25 23 24 21 16 7 so many i look foreward to your writing! :) good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16

Ace doesn’t write on his skin so much as doodle, drawing elaborate pictures along his thighs and down his arms, once he even figured out how to move enough to draw from one of his sides to the other. His soulmate never writes back, at least not on purpose. 

Luffy’s soulmate writes, tells Luffy stories about his home and family until one day he stopped and Luffy tries to make him write again and gets nothing. The words still vanish, so that means he’s still alive, even though it doesn’t seem to comfort Luffy that much.

Ace only gets messages when his soulmate’s brothers write on him, sending messages and asking questions that Ace never answers.

‘What was that?’ Is on his hand one morning, where he had sketched a picture of the bear he and Luffy had taken down the night before. ‘It was large’.

It’s not one of the other writers, but Ace smears the ink from his skin and draws the bear better and more detailed then before, this time on the spit that they cooked it over.

‘You caught a bear?’ There’s a small line of ink as if they are about to write something else, something more, before. ‘I’m your soulmate, this isn’t one of my brothers. My name is Marco.’

Ace draws an Ace of Spades and waits.

‘Either you name is Spade or Ace, which one?’

Ace isn’t illiterate, but his handwriting isn’t, it’s not something people can read and his letters sometimes face the wrong way or end up being upside down, but he is careful, writing his name, he hopes it looks right.

‘It’s nice to meet you, Ace.’


	13. the one where you can talk to your soulmate in dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prepare to write, so Marco/Ace for all of them and the numbers 28 25 23 24 21 16 7 so many i look foreward to your writing! :) good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21

“I saw Luffy!” Ace says bouncing in their dreamscape, his arms thrown wide, “He got a little taller and he’s got some good nakama! He beat up Crocodile!”

Marco laughs, “I saw that in the paper, he’s doing well then?”

“Yeah!”

“And what about you?” Marco asks. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Ace grins, leaning in close, “Are you worried about me?”

Marco shakes his head, “Of course not.”

“I’m being careful, promise.” Ace swears. “I’m not going to rush into anything. How’s everyone back home?”

“They miss you.”


	14. the one where once you meet your soulmate, it’s physically uncomfortable to be apart from them for too long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prepare to write, so Marco/Ace for all of them and the numbers 28 25 23 24 21 16 7 so many i look foreward to your writing! :) good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23

Everything hurts, Ace is grateful for the way the ocean makes it easy to ignore the pain even as he sinks deeper. He gasps as one of Whitebeard’s men drag him to the surface and back onto the ship.

“Well, this is an interesting development,” Ace growls at the looming face of the First Division Commander, teeth bared. “Looks like we’re stuck together for a bit, kid, at least until we stabilize.”

“Like hell,” Ace hisses, jerking out of Marco’s hold. “There’s no way that I’m going to stay anywhere near you!”

“Even if it hurts?” Marco asks, eyebrow ticking up. “It’s easy to avoid, all we have to do is be in the same room.”

“Not happening.”

Marco blinks, “What?”

“Not happening,” Ace repeats, shoving himself upright, “I don’t want nothing to do with you,” He backs away, ignoring the ache that starts up in his chest. “I don’t…I don’t want a soulmate.” Ace is very good at lying, even to himself.


	15. the one where you have a compass on your body that leads you to your soulmate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prepare to write, so Marco/Ace for all of them and the numbers 28 25 23 24 21 16 7 so many i look foreward to your writing! :) good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24

Ace is lucky, he’s avoided most of the commanders, except for the weird cook that insisted on leaving baskets of food outside the door to the room that Ace had been given. Between him and the short one with the weird green clothes, Ace has avoided personal contact with the others and the First Division commander entirely.

What’s worrisome is the way his compass moves. Constantly darting in one direction or another, and Ace knows what that means.

His soulmate is on this ship, on this ship and working for his enemy.

“What are you doing, yoi?” Ace starts, his compass pointing directly behind him, “Kid?”

“Nothing!”

“Sure doesn’t look like nothing.”

Ace runs, vanishing into the depths of the ship. As long as Marco, Ace did his research, doesn’t see his face then he won’t learn that they are soulmates. After all, Ace is going to kill the man Marco calls father, he won’t want Ace anymore after that.


	16. the one where you have the date you’ll meet your soulmate on your wrist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prepare to write, so Marco/Ace for all of them and the numbers 28 25 23 24 21 16 7 so many i look foreward to your writing! :) good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25

Ace looses track of the days as he fights Jinbe, barely even noticing the setting and rising of the sun, doesn’t notice and doesn’t think about the count down that he’s been keeping in his cabin, the date slowly ticking away until there was only six days left.

When he wakes up, on a ship that isn’t his own, and hurries out of it, running smack into one of Whitebeard’s commanders, Ace isn’t thinking about his soulmate, he’s too worried about his crew.

Even when the numbers turn gold and the man stares at him in shock, Ace has too much to do, he doesn’t have time for an soulmate. He’s got someone to murder and a title to take, he’ll worry about it later.

Later, after Whitebeard’s mark is tattooed on his back and Ace’s spent days trying to figure out what to say, Marco laughs and accepts his apology. And agreed to start over, Ace is so glad his soulmate is so forgiving.


	17. the one where some people can see the red string of fate and follow it to their soulmates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prepare to write, so Marco/Ace for all of them and the numbers 28 25 23 24 21 16 7 so many i look foreward to your writing! :) good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28

Marco notices that that his sting is shorter, that it tangles around the deck and below it instead of stretching out across the ocean, but he’s been too busy to follow it, between organizing the stolen Spade Pirates and trying to stop their captain from killing Oyaji, he’s barely got time for the mass amounts of paperwork that he’s responsible for.

It’s better after Ace agrees to join the crew, when everything has calmed down, so Marco sets about the task of hunting down which even member of the Spade Pirates, or the few new crew mates they picked up around that time, is his soulmate.

“What are you doing,” Ace asks as Marco stares at the strange tangle his string has gotten into.

“Following my string,” Marco answers shortly, trying to pick a thread to follow.

Ace hums, “Oh, you can see them?”

“You can’t,” Marco asks, looking up at him.

“No, my little brother could, said that mine was out at sea somewhere, just like his, but I can’t see it myself,” Ace shrugs, thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his shorts. “They on the ship?”

“Somewhere,” Marco turns and catches sight of Ace’s string. It leads to the same tangle that’s Marco’s has found itself in, and something shivers inside him. “There’s a knot.”

Ace frowns, “Can’t you do the thing?”

“The thing?” Marco repeats.

“Luffy use to grab a string and flick it kinda, would untangle them pretty good.”

It works well, too well, because in a minute, Marco is staring at the string connecting him to Ace and laughing.

“What?” Ace asks.

Marco lifts his hand, “You aren’t that bad, I suppose, I mean, you’re my soulmate, you have to have some good points.”

“I have plenty of good points!”

“Sure you do, Portgas.”

Ace tackles him, “I’m going to be the best soulmate, just you wait.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
